1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acceleration sensor with a switch and more particularly to a highly sensitive acceleration sensor to detect acceleration in an X-Y plane.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In some conventional acceleration sensor as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 127574/1992 and 136575/1992, two contacts are connected with a conductive ball which is displaced by acceleration. However, the conventional mechanical acceleration sensor of this type is rather large in size. Therefore, such conventional acceleration sensor has slow response and low accuracy. In addition, the mass production of the mechanical acceleration sensor is difficult, and therefore conventional sensor has a high manufacturing cost.